


Cas Takes Care of Dean

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Cas loves Dean, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and is stubborn to let someone take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Takes Care of Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crowley%27sMooseSquirrel%27sAngel).



Dean had a knack for taking care of everyone around him, however someone taking care of him was almost like a foreign language. Cas noticed this almost immediately within their initial contact, from the moment he saved him from hell, but more noticeable when they began a relationship. Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he was a mother hen, with Sam most of all, but he seemed to get a kind of high off of taking care of Cas or Sam when they were sick or hurt. However, it was like pulling teeth to get Dean to rest when he was in the same boat.

            “Dean you are not well,” Cas observed aloud, when he noticed Dean going into his second sneezing fit, “We chased that werewolf and you nearly lost your breath, I noticed.”

            “I’m fine, it’s just a cold,” he cleared his throat roughly, which only made him start coughing louder. They had thankfully made it back to the bunker, and hadn’t had to deal with a crappy motel with shitty water pressure and questionable sheets.

            Cas pulled back the comforter of their bed, already shrugging off his flannel and toeing off his shoes, “No, you are not, when are you going to learn that I can see past your…what is it that you say? Bullshit?”

            “I’m fine Cas,” he gave somewhat of a look when he noticed the pissed off expression on Cas’ face.

            “You are anything but fine and you are not leaving your bed until I deem it fit.” Cas argued, taking Dean by the elbow and leading him to the bed, near setting him to the surface.

            “Cas, I don’t need this babying shit, okay? I’m fine,” he betrayed his statement as he coughed once again loudly into one hand.

            And before Dean could protest, Cas was wrangling him to the bed, “Sit,” he growled, eyes narrowed darkly, lips pursed firmly, “You are going to stay in bed until I say so.”

            “Oh, is that so?” Dean began, but couldn’t stop coughing.

            “It is,” Cas replied in his ‘very angel of the lord tone’, “Lay back or I will make you lay back, and at this point I do believe it wouldn’t take much.”

            Dean huffed loudly at the parent-like treatment, “Fine!” he fell against the blankets, his head clogged and throbbing and his chest feeling tight. Against his will he groaned.

            Cas pressed a palm to his forehead, “You’re burning up, why didn’t you inform me you were feeling ill?”

            “Because it ain’t a big deal Cas, it’s just a cold,” and as he said this he sneezed.

            “It is to me,” Cas answered shortly, he took Dean’s boots off, socks afterwards, and then was pulling Dean’s jean’s off without question, “Sit up for a moment, let me get your shirt off.”

            Dean stopped struggling, and even though he was still huffing in frustration he allowed Cas’ manhandling, and once he was undressed he settled against the bed. With that confirmation, physically that was, Cas wrapped blankets around his trembling form. And then without Dean even asking for it, Cas was settling at his side, lips on his forehead, and one hand threading through his hair.

            “Cas, you’re gonna get sick if you keep this up, you need to stay away from me.”

            “No,” Cas argued, “Would you not do the same?”

            “Well, yeah,” Dean sniffed, “But I don’t want you gettin’ sick.”

            “I’m staying put, so do you need anything?” Cas asked, his gentle petting continuing, hand wondering to Dean’s stomach, thumb circling his navel almost out of habit. Something comforting when he felt sick.

            Dean sighed, despite his congestion, “Nah, I’m good, just…stick around….”

            “Of course Dean,” Cas answered, gathering him close.

            Dean wouldn’t admit that it helped, he never had this before. Never had a partner that was willing to stay nearby when he was so sick and gross. Not even in his childhood. Dad provided medicine, yeah, but he wasn’t there when the delusions would stick to his mind, when fevers would fuel nightmares. He was always on his own, always.

            “It’s alright,” Cas whispered against his ear with soft breath, “I’m right here.”

            Dean whimpered against his will, but decided to ignore it and snuggled closer to Cas’ warm chest, biting his lip near bloody.

 

            The next morning Dean found Cas gone, but just as soon as he had the mind to say his name Cas was arriving, tray in hand. “Are you hungry?”

            “A little,” Dean snuffled, his head still feeling like lead.

            “I have coffee, pancakes and pie…I figured you’re sick…nutritional importance can be put aside…and Sam said you prefer apple when you’re feeling under the weather.”

            Dean couldn’t help but smile, and he wouldn’t admit that it was a bit watery, “Yeah Cas…thanks…”

            “Is this alright, you look upset.”

            “It’s perfect Cas, I’m just…not use…”

            “What…not use to this? Why not?”

            “Dad wasn’t good about…” he took a breath, fork playing with the crust, and he was biting his lip again, “Let’s just say…I’m not use to this…allowed to be sick…” he hated that his eyes were tearing up, far too much for his liking. In fact, he felt like out right crying, because here Cas was, someone who loved him to no end, looking at him so earnestly and lovingly. And then it was just blurting out without his control, “I love you Cas.”

            Cas was a bit wide eyed, “Dean,”

            Dean gulped, “Sorry, sorry, it’s the fever, I didn’t mean to just blab…”

            “Dean I love you too, surely you know this, surely, how could you not?” Cas said in an almost casual demeanor.

            “H-How…”

            “How can I not love you Dean Winchester?” Cas sigh, moving closer, “Quite frankly, who cannot? But yes, I love you too, so much, and you deserve so much more than just…this…and the fact that you seemed to be so shocked by such a small gesture saddens me…I love you….”

            “I love you too Cas,” Dean gulped, cold completely forgotten at this point, eyes lowering, but it wasn’t for long before Cas was locking eyes with him with one tilt of his chin with one firm finger.

            “You are beautiful and I love you and you will not think less than that, from now on, if it takes every ounce of my being to prove to you that it is true. Dean,” and Cas moved forward capturing their lips.

            “Cas, you’ll get sick,” Dean started.

            “I don’t care,” Cas interrupted, and continued the kiss, tongue pressing against Deans’ “I quite frankly want to pummel all those that made you feel less than the wonderful being you are.”

            “Cas, I’m not perfect, not by any means.”

            “But you’re worthy of love, and that is what infuriates me, could you not say the same about me? That I am not worthy, because I have ‘screwed up’ so many times?”

            “Cas, babe, no, it’s not the same…”  

            “Stop right now,” Cas growled once more, “No, you are not comparing, eat your breakfast.”

            Against Dean stifled the want to cry, looking at his plate, “No one’s ever made me breakfast.”

            “Well,” Cas smiled, that rare toothy smile of his, it wavered only slightly and he leaned forward capturing Dean’s lips, “We’ll just have to make this a regular thing…so God help me.”


End file.
